leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VicGeorge2K9
Hi, welcome to Left Behind Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jesus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 22:05, 14 April 2009 Hello The above message is an automatic one so I wanted to say hello for myself. It is good to see someone else out here as we usually only have one or two people here, and we really need contributors to improve the wiki's quality. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Adminship Would you be interested in becoming an administrator here? I am the bureaucrat (kind of the "head admin") here. Please let me know on my talk page here: User talk:ZEM. God bless. ZEM talk to me! 22:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I still want to be an admin too, so you can co-admin. Thank you. :) I've been really busy lately, and I don't want this wiki abandoned again. I'll be giving you adminship in a minute. ZEM talk to me! 22:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, you are now an admin. Thank you for all of your hard work, you have to be the biggest contributor on this wiki! Also, here is a good page for you to read: . Feel free to ask me any questions you have. God bless. ZEM talk to me! 22:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'd be interested in becoming an admin on here. I can contribute a lot to this wiki and have experience. I'm an admin on another wiki and have made one of my own. The Left Behind Series is one of my favs and I think I can contribute a lot to this wiki. Thanks for listening, ♥Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy♥ 18:58 5/1/14 My Mistake Hello. I made a mistake on Ekaterina Risto article. I was multitasking, getting ready for school and editing the article at the same time, and I accidently wrote out Katherine. I also have many friends name Kat that was short for Katherine. I meant to stop at just Kat, because you are right, Kat in this case was short for Ekaterina. I will make the edit. Thanks for correcting me. Oh, and thanks for the welcome. I'm at school right now, so I don't have access to "The Rising" but I'm trying to find, and hopefully edit with Irene's maiden name. If you can help me, find out, and edit, it'll be great. Thanks. Seasrmar 19:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Links to Christianity Knowledge Base ? Would it be OK to link to Christianity Knowledge Base on some pages e.g Hell. Kathleen.wright5 22:30, 24 September 2009 (UTC) If you think that will help explain the articles better, you can. (VicGeorge2K9 22:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC)) Sign Up I love to edit things and I love Left Behid, so glad to be helpful. But however, I cannot create an account because I'm only eleven. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Marilena Carpathia Excuse me but before she died she asked God to save her. Right before the doctor arrived at her residence. DarthR2-D2 18:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Zachary Greene :Her asking for salvation is not the same as showing any evidence of her being saved, as she does not appear in any other stories in glorified form or anything. As she has mostly rejected God and wanted Him to stay out of her life, her action coupled by a lack of any response other than a human response seems to indicate mostly regret. Anyway, please read Template:Character Infobox in regards to a character's Spiritual State. (VicGeorge2K9 18:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC)) Can you help me with my Daily walk with God, Tsion Ben Juda?? It is an honor to talk with you. ~ Nicole Ross Could you help me with my Daily Walk, Mr. Tsion Ben Juda?? ~ Nicole Ross P.S. it is an honor tlaking with you Hey, this is Chaltab. I don't know if it's something that came from this particular wiki or if it's something from Wikia in general, but I got a redirect to a phishing scam that claimed my browser was out of date. Just warning you. Hope there's something you can do to keep other users from getting hit by it. Chaltab 20:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chloe IRENE Williams In Nicolae Chloe gets lost after the wrath of the lamb. Buck go and talks to a doctor (later revieled as Floyd Charles) and tells him Chloe Irene Steele Williams is her name and she has blonde hair, green eyes, and is short. RE: Pictures of Irene, Loretta, and Nicolae from the Films OK, that seems like it would be easy. RE: glorifieds But didn't all who died in the tribulation also come back as glorifieds? I could be wrong, but that is just what i thought. Technically, they do. They just haven't appeared in Glorious Appearing or Kingdom Come. (Vic George (talk) 21:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC)) Makes sense. -Brandon A little help Hey, could you help to learn something. I need to know how to ban people. See, I am creating Christian Wiki and I need to know how to ban people who break the rules I put up. -Brandon I don't know about banning, but if you're an admin, bureaucrat, or founder, you can put people on block. (Vic George (talk) 23:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, can you please teach me how to block. -Brandon Check out for details. That's all I'm going to say. Any further responses from this point on will be considered ignored and deleted. (Vic George (talk) 09:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, thank you. I'm still trying to figure this page out but i believe it was who who welcomed me, thank you!! Crusader4Jesus (talk) 01:31, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I added two pages that I type up so bible passage that link to the Gog and Magog as i love reading and studying bible passage I hope that alright with you Andrew Matthews (talk) 21:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC)Andrew Matthews Thanks for the edit on Marilena Carpathia's Page Thanks for the edit on that page. I actually am a recent fan of Left Behind. I discovered it back in May and inhaled the main series in about a month an a half and that's saying somehitng considering that I'm a college professor and don't have a lot of free time. Like I said before in the Talk Page, I think she's saved but there are some what if's. I think it would be really ironic if she really was consindering who her son is. Right now, I'm going through the prequel series. At first I didn't because I wanted Nicolae to be mysterious, but I just can't let these characters go and I don't want to say goodbye. I've never had a book series touch me so much. What is there that I can do to contribute to this wiki more? SChaos1701 (talk) 08:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Adoption of this Wiki Hello! My name is Legopanama! I am an expierenced wikia user with user rights on several wikis. I am looking to adopt this wiki! In case you are unfamiliar with what an adoption is, you can see this page. I'm a huge fan of the Left Behind series, and forsee so much for this wiki. However, as I'm sure you've noticed, this wiki is mainly dead. This is the main reason I'd like to adopt it; I could revamp this entire wiki with techniques I've learned from the other communities I've contributed to. However, I need your approval to continue this adoption. Would it be alright with you if I become part of the staff here at the Left Behind Wiki? Thanks~ • Contact • • 02:05, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't have bureaucrat control of this wiki. If you want to adopt this wiki, you can with my blessings. (Vic George (talk) 10:56, March 5, 2016 (UTC)) Thank you so much! (and a question) Thanks so much VicGeorge! This means a lot to me! I really appreciate it! Now, I have one question about some of the articles here. Where is the information about The Other Light coming from? Which books? • Contact • • 12:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) The Other Light information comes from Kingdom Come. (Vic George (talk) 15:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC)) Thanks! Alright thanks! • Contact • • 17:11, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Question I see you're online, so I'm going to ask a quick question.. I'm working on something that I'll show you once it's nearly done, but I'd like to know if you can give me maybe around 5-8 characters that you think would be the main characters of the Adults Series, that are like the most important characters. Thanks! • Contact • • 23:03, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Of the main Left Behind series, it would be: * Rayford Steele * Buck Williams * Chloe Steele * Bruce Barnes * Tsion Ben-Judah * Chaim Rosenzweig * Nicolae Carpathia (the villain) (Vic George (talk) 23:06, March 8, 2016 (UTC)) Thanks! Thanks! I can't wait to show you what I've cooked up! • Contact • • 23:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Ben-Judah I contacted @the authors and when I asked for the pronounciations that was what they wrote. I just copied and pasted. Sorry for the misunderstand. • Contact • • 00:12, March 9, 2016 (UTC) One more Do you have one more main character for the adults that was also in the movies? Thanks! • Contact • • 02:45, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Left Behind Hey! That was a mistake on my part. I was trying to copy and paste something into that page, and I copied too much. Super duper sorry! How do you like this template I made? (This isn't the suprise that I have, that'll come later) • Contact • • 16:29, March 10, 2016 (UTC)